Siempre hay alguien que nos ama
by Di Black
Summary: DM HG. Mi primer OneShot. Hermione recibe rosas y no sabe quien es... está cortito pero bueno... dejen Reviews porfa! creo que el titulo no tiene nada que ver


**Siempre hay alguien que nos ama**

Hoy te veo, como todos los días, se que es imposible, pero te amo y no se como sacarte de mi cabeza… te veo en el comedor, como siempre, tan guapo… tan seductor… tantas cosas con las que te describo y ninguna se acerca a lo que eres… Todas siempre detrás de ti… todas… babeamos por ti y tu… no te das cuenta de que existo… maldita la familia en que nací, si solo hubiera sido de tu clase… una Sangre Pura….

Ahora, platicas con Rose, la chica que es de Ravenclaw y que es un año mas chica que nosotros, siempre coqueteas con ella porque sabes que fácilmente tienes a tus pies a todas y hasta con solo con decir hola, ellas se ponen histericas y saltan de felicidad… pero conmigo… conmigo es diferente…

Siempre nos topamos en los pasillos… siempre me miras con desprecio, siempre comienzas a insultarme y yo… siempre caigo y te insulto… que no seré correspondida? Muchas darían todo por que las insultaras como a mi… que supieras que existen y tu… solo con ese orgullo que tienes, nos hechas a todas a volar… sin ni siquiera conocerlas…

Porque la vida es tan injusta? Porque siempre uno se enamora de la persona equivocada? Eso no lo se, y es doloroso pensar que tu amas a otra y que yo solo soy no soy nadie para ti…

Siempre me trato de distraer, con los deberes, con los tutoriales que doy a los mas jóvenes y siempre pienso en ti…

-----

Hermione llegó cansada a la sala común, había tenido un dia terrible… por todos lados se había encontrado a Draco Malfoy….

-Hermione… que suertuda eres, mira que recibir un anonimo…

Precisamente, como Parvati había dicho, en su cama se encontraban rosas rojas, muy bellas, y entre todas, una rosa blanca, y junto de ella su carta

"Para la mujer mas hermosa de todo el planeta"

Hermione se quedó sin habla, el arreglo era muy caro, de eso se veía a simple vista… pero quien hubiera sido? Eso lo averiguaría otro dia, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir… además mañana sería su cumpleaños

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, y encontró un regalo, a los pies de la cama, nadie se había despertado, asi que podría abrirlo sin que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor mio"

Era otro anonimo, era la misma letra… lentamente lo abrió y cuando observó lo que estaba abierto, se quedó sin habla… era un prendedor, contenía una rosa perfectamente elaborada de Diamante… su tallo y sus petalos eran de Oro, estaba bellisimo… lo tomó y junto a ella, otra nota. Esa también la abrió

"Esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza… por favor usala, me harías muy feliz"

Escuchó que Lavander se despertó y guardo el regalo, se cambió y la rosa la puso sobre su tunica, justo en donde se amarraba ésta…

-Hermione… que bonito prendedor… quien te lo dio?

-No lo se, venía como un regalo

-Lo mas seguro es que sea tu admirador secreto

Hermione bajó al comedor, todas se le quedaron viendo… esa rosa era muy bonita… se sentó y comenzó a desayunar… en ese momento llegó una lechuza y tomo la carta

"Te ves espectacular, veamonos hoy en la biblioteca, en la seccion de pociones pasillo 3"

Ese pasillo no era muy concurrido… por fin conocería al admirador… volteó a todos lados pero no vio a ningun muchacho viendola.

Terminó su desayuno y se marchó a la biblioteca

No veía a nadie, estaba sola en ese pasillo, al que nadie iba al menos de ser muy necesario… entonces le taparon la boca por atrás, y la llevaron un poco mas atrás.

-Esa Rosa no se compara con tu belleza, tal como te lo dije en mi regalo-le susurraron

Esa voz… le era muy familiar… se quitó la mano y volteó… frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy…

-Malfoy… que…

Pero no terminó… Draco la besó y ella le correspondio… ahora esperaba tener una vida feliz…

FIN

Mi primer One-shot! Que les pareció? Espero Reviews, aunque no creo que tenga muchos… me surgió una idea para seguirle, pero si no recibo alientos no lo sigo y ahí se queda… Esto un regalo para todos los que me siguen en mi fic Todo es muy difícil para los dos, asi que espero que les agrade

Nos vemos pronto

Bye

Xochil Malfoy


End file.
